narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aiko Uchiha
Wygląd Aiko będąc dzieckiem wyglądała jak chłopiec. Gdy dorastała to każdy myślał, że ona i Sasuke to bracia bliźniacy. Miała bardzo krótkie, nastroszone włosy jak u chłopaka i urodą bardzo go przypominała. Gdy rozpoczęła uczęszczanie do Akademii Ninja zaczęła bardziej wyglądać jak dziewczynka, choć jej włosy tym thumb|left|Mała scenkarazem przypominały wielka szopę, z której śmiały się dziewczęta. Jednak Aiko nie zważała na to ani trochę. Pierwsza Seria Dziewczyna ubrana jest w bluzkę z rozpinanym kołnierzem i jednym krótkim rękawem na którym znajduję się symbol klanu Uchiha. Nosi spódnicę, typową dla Kunoichi i paskiem z czteroma kunai'ami. Opaskę ma koloru niebieskiego a na ręce nosi siateczkę. Druga Seria Aiko nosi niebieską sukienkę z białym paskiem i siateczką na ręce. Jej opaska jest koloru czarnego. Ma wysokie buty do kolan zapinane z tyłu i tak jak jej ochraniacz również są czarne, zaś na drugiej ręce nosi wysoką "frotkę" w której znajduje się taka jakby kieszonka z której wysuwają się igły Senbon. Dzieciństwo Jest jedną z czterech osób, które przeżyły tragedię klanu Uchiha. Jako mała dziewczynka nie przywiązywała wielkiej wagi do uzyskania względów ojaca, jak Sasuke. Nie uważała Itachiego za przeszkodę, którą musi poknać. Aiko od najmłodszych lat wiedziała, że jest Jinchuurikim Gobi'ego, ponieważ jej rodzice nie chcieli przed nią tego ukrywać. Akademia Ninja Dziewczyna nie chciała iść do Akademii Ninja, bo mówiła, że walka to brutalny sposób rozwiązywania konfliktów, jednak zgodziła się uczęszczać do Akademii po słowach matki: "Musisz być silną Kunoichi, ponieważ musisz bronic tych, którzy są najbliżsi twemu sercu..." W szkole nie była prymuską jak Sasuke czy Sakura, lecz była lepsza on Naruto. Aiko zaskakiwała dobrą kontrolą chakry. Egzamin końcowy Akademii Ninja zdała perfekcyjnie tworząc cztery klony iluzje, tak zostając Geninem. Została przydzielona do Drużyny 3 pod okiem Haru Kagayaki razem z Emą Hanabi i Naokim Hiroko. Charakter Aiko bedąc Geninem, nie była ani zaradna, ani odważna. Nie lubiła walczyć i używać Ninjutsu, jednak gdy dorosła stało to się jej największym atutem. Dziewczyna jest miła i zabawna, otwarta i szczera. Zawsze jest gotowa na nowe wyzwania i nowych przeciwników. Można by powiedzieć, że Aiko, jest przeciwieństwem Sasuke, coś jak "Jin i Jang"thumb|Rozzłoszczona Aiko i Sakura Pierwsza Seria Umiejętności N apoczątku pierwszej serii, Aiko nie imponowała innym swoimi umiejętnościami, jednak ma swoją technikę dzięki której może panowac nad metalem. Dzieje się tak, onieważ jest Jinchuurikim Gobi'ego. Aiko łączy ze sobą wszystkie natury chakr i dzięki temu powstała ta technika. Sharingan aktywowała nieco później niż Sasuke i też później aktywowała stopnie tego Kekkei Genkai. Egzamin na Chuunina Aiko razem z toważyszami przystąpiła do Egzaminu na Chuunina. Początkowo w Lesie Śmierci nie radziła sobie najlepiej. Jednak fuksem zdobyli zwój ziemi, prawdopodobnie zgubiony przez innych Ninja. Aiko nie wiedziała co działo się z Drużyną 7, a o przeklętej pieczęci Sasuke, powiedziała jej podczas drugiego etapu Egzaminu na Chuunina - Sakura. Aiko przegrała walkę wstępną, walcząc z jej kolegą z drużyny, Naokim. Druga Seria Aiko stała sie pewniejsza siebie, zaradna i odważna. Polubiła walki wręcz a jej Taijutsu wzrosło. Stałą się bardzo kobieca i wyładniała. Jej włosy urosły i stały się bardziej dziewczęce. Aiko już nie jest jedną z przeciętnych uczennic Akademi. Do perfekcji opanowała swoją technikę "Kinzoku no Jutsu". Została wspaniałą Kunoichi, taką, jaką chciała jej matka. Umiejętności W drugiej serii po półtorej roku treningu z Tsunade, jej statystyki zadziwiająco wzrosły, choć nie była lepsza od Sakury. Aiko stała się silniejsza, bardziej zaradna i zyskała na wytrzymałości. Nauczyła się także dobrze kontrolować chakre Gobi'ego, możnaby powiedzieć, że poszli na kompromis - On użyczy jej swojej siły i chakry, a ona pozwoli sobą zawładnąć podczas większych walk nie tracąc swojej woli. Dzieki temu jej wstręt do walki zmalał Medyczne Ninjutsu Gdyby nie doskonała kontrola chakry, Aiko nie zostałaby Medycznym Ninja i nie zaszłaby tak daleko. Głównym Medycznym Ninją w drużynie jest Sakura, Aiko jedynie jest na wszelkie wypadki, jednak zawsze pomaga Sakurze w leczeniu rannych osób. Drużyna Aiko mając lat 14 dostała misje razem ze swoją druzyną. Była to misja rangi D. Na swoje nieszczęście napotykają na swej drodze brata Aiko - Itachi'ego i jego partnera, Kisame, którzy zabijają Sensei Haru i jednego członka drużyny - Naoki'ego. Ema nie chcąc zostać zamordowana, błaga Itachi'ego o litość, a następnie ucieka, zdradzając przy tym Konohę i zostawia Aiko samą. Itachi nie zabił Aiko, żegnajac ją słowami "Masz szczęście , że przydzielono nam innego Jinchuuriki, więc nie chcę z tobą walczyć, jednak też nie powiem ci komu przydzielono ciebie, ale cię ostrzegam abyś była ostrożna, siostrzyczko" Aiko z powodu braku kompanów, przydzielona została do przyszłej Drużyny Kakashi'ego. Tsunadę biorąc ja pod swoje skrzydła, nauczyła ją wszyskiego tego czego nauczyła Sakurę. Razem się uczyły i trenował, więc się zaprzyjaźniły. Cytaty *(Do Sasuke) "Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie samej. Co ja bez ciebie zrobię!: *(Do Naruto) "Ja... ja... cię... Ja cię kocham, Naruto!" *(Do Sakury) "Teraz to na pewno nikt nas nie pokona!" *(Do Sasuke) "Nie jesteś tą samą osobą, którą znałam całe życie!" *(Do matki) "Dobrze, zostanę Kunoichi dla ciebie!" *(Naruto do Aiko) "Wiesz, ja chyba czuję to samo..." *(Matka do Aiko) "Musisz być silną Kunoichi, ponieważ musisz bronic tych, którzy są najbliżsi twemu sercu..." *(Itachi do Aiko) "Masz szczęście , że przydzielono nam innego Jinchuuriki, więc nie chcę z tobą walczyć, jednak też nie powiem ci komu przydzielono ciebie, ale cię ostrzegam abyś była ostrożna, siostrzyczko" *(Do Kakashi'ego) "Nie rozumiem tego..." *(Do Emy) "Jak możesz jeszcze patrzeć mi w oczy, tóż po tym jak nas zdradziłaś, jak zdradzłiaś Konochę!" *(Do Naoki'ego) "Cieszę się, że z tobą walczyłam, ponieważ teraz wiem, że muszę trenować dwa razy więcej niż trenuję teraz!" *(Naoki do Aiko) "Moim zdaniem nasza walka była bardzo wyrównana" *(Do Siebie) "Najpierw Itachi... potem Sasuke... a teraz Haru - sensei i Naoki - kun... " *(Do Sasuke) "Zemsta nie przywróci nam rodziców!" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Kunoichi